ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jeuno (Mission)
de:Bastok-Mission 3-3category:MissionsCategory:Bastok Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Important: If you have someone that already has a Delkfutt Key with Raise helping you they can Tractor you through the door at (E-8) on the first floor and you can skip walking all the way up the tower. Once you are through the door walk to the elevator and ride it up kill Porphyrion to obtain your key. After he has died go back to the basement and trade your key to the door Altair is behind. *Upon receiving the mission, report to Sir Lucius in Metalworks (I-9, inside Aide's Office). He will give you a Letter to the Ambassador and direct you to the embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens. *Talk to Goggehn in the Bastokan Consul and you will get a cutscene. Now it is time to make this trek up the Delkfutt's Tower. *Head to Delkfutt's Tower in Qufim, where you will need to climb up to the tenth floor and fight the NM giant Porphyrion. :*It is suggested that you have the Map of Qufim Island, which can be purchased in Lower Jeuno and the Map of Delkfutt's Tower, which is obtained from the quest The Antique Collector. *There are 10 floors in the Tower divided in 3 parts linked by teleport. Here are the locations of the stairs/teleports: :*1st Floor: E-6 (NW) :*2nd Floor: I-9 (SE, deadend at H-9, so go east first) :*3rd Floor: G-6 (or J-8, but I think that might be one way only) :*4th Floor: I-6 (NE, deadends at G-7, H-9, J-9) :*5th Floor: H-9 (S, deadend at I-10, so go west first) :*6th Floor: J-10 (SE) :*7th Floor: F-6 (NW) :*8th Floor: (1st time): I-6 (NE) :*9th Floor: (1st time): I-9 (SE, this sends you back to 8th floor) :*8th Floor: (2nd time): F-9 -> 9th Floor :*9th Floor: (2nd time): F-6 -> 10th Floor *Once you are on the 10th Floor you fight Porphyrion at H-8 for Delkfutt Key. :*Porphyrion will drop 6 Delkfutt Key each and is a 10 minute respawn. *After everyone has a Delkfutt Key, trade the key to the elevator at H-8 to return to the first floor. *You will find yourself at the top of a long, spiral staircase. Walk all the way down the spiral staircase until you reach the Lower Tower Basement. *Once inside the Lower Tower Basement, head to the south-eastern most tunnel, trade your Delkfutt Key to the Cermet Door at K-9 to open it, and you will get a short cutscene where you find the Bastok ambassador lying unconscious on the other side of the door. *After the cutscene, return to the Bastok Embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens to receive your reward. Repeating the Mission If you change allegiance and receive the mission again from your new country, you can skip the Delkfutt's Tower fights as long as you still have your Delkfutt Key from the first time. After talking to Goggehn at the Bastok Embassy, go straight to Delkfutt's Tower Basement (L-9) and talk to Ambassador Altair. Return to the Bastok Embassy to complete the mission. Image:DelkfuttsTower0.png|Lower Tower - Basement Image:DelkfuttsTower1.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 1 Image:DelkfuttsTower2.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 2 Image:DelkfuttsTower3.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 3 Image:DelkfuttsTower4.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 4 Image:DelkfuttsTower5.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 5 Image:DelkfuttsTower6.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 6 Image:DelkfuttsTower7.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 7 Image:DelkfuttsTower8.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 8 Image:DelkfuttsTower9.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 9 Image:DelkfuttsTower10.png|Upper Tower - Fl. 10 ---- Notes It is suggested that you start the quest Tenshodo Membership after you get back from the tower. This will make it much easier when you go to do mission 4-1. It is possible to do this mission without walking up the tower even if you do not have a Delkfut key. If someone who has a key goes through the 1st floor door into the basement they can tractor through the door anyone who does not have a key. You then run down to the elevator room (zones you into upper delkfutt tower), either have someone else kill the key NM on the top floor and lot the key or ride the elevator up yourself to kill the NM. Take the key and trade it to the door to get the cutscene. I did this with a friend who came as a lvl 1 job to die by the door and it worked perfectly. Saves time doing mission if 1 person does not have key. Game Description :;Mission Orders: You are to be sent to work for the Embassy of Bastok in Jeuno. First obtain a letter of recommendation from the Presidential Aide, Sir Lucius. ---- }} ----